THE MUMMY: Despues del regreso
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Después de derrotar al rey escorpión y al malvado Imhotep. Alex tienes que regresar a su casa y rendirle cuentas a su padre por haber tocado el brazalete de Annubis y haber puesto su vida en peligro con ello. Basado en los acontecimientos de The Mummy: Returns, Advertencia de contenido: spanking pternal, castigo corporal a un menor, si no te gusta no lo leas.


**LA MOMIA: ****DESPUÉS DEL REGRESO**

¿Cómo miras a tus padres después de haber desatado un Apocalipsis egipcio?... simplemente no se puede, y Alex lo sabia muy bien… Desde el momento en que la tensión de ser devorados por la tierra del desierto desapareció, Alex paso a la tensión de lo que vendría para el, tras a llegar a casa… solo podía pensar en el momento en que su padre se lanzo con el, en brazos hacia la pirámide del escorpión;

— Oye, no es fácil ser padre— aseguro su padre a medio suspiro, y era comprensible pues había corrido todo el bosque con el.

— Si, pero estas haciéndolo muy bien — aseguro Alex para reconfortarlo.

— Gracias… y cuando regresemos a casa…Alexander Rupert O'Connell — su padre jamás pudo terminar la frase, pero era una clara amenaza de un castigo venidero, y como culparlo, con todo lo que Alex había causado en esos días.

Ahora los O'Connell ya habían regresado a Londres, luego de la aventura en el oasis y su repentina muerte y resurrección, Evelyn solamente quería descansar y nunca levantarse de la cama, el tío John se había dado a la fuga, quizá para quedarse con todo el dinero del diamante que se robo de la pirámide… pero Rick, bueno el hombre era un tipo duro, jamás se cansaba y ahora que Alex estaría solo con el por unos días, estaba muy pero que muy preocupado por su futuro, exactamente el futuro de su trasero.

El primer día en casa después de haber estado viviendo la aventura, siempre era de lo mas aburrido y esa vez Alex quería que siguiera siendo de esa forma, que sus padres durmieran todo el día y se volvieran a olvidar de su completa existencia, pero por mucho que se lo rogara a Ala, su padre estaba tramando algo… pues cuando hacia eso, no le hablaba, solo se pasaba por su cuarto, lo miraba serio y se volvía a marchar, y en ese día ya había pasado eso unas cuatro veces, cinco con la de estos momentos.

— Papá, ya enserio… si me vas a castigar, no se que esperas. — se quejo Alex, pues ni siquiera había podido avanzar mas de 20 paginas por los nervios.

— No estoy esperando nada de ti Alexander, lo que estoy esperando es el poder calmarme lo suficiente para tratar tus ofensas… porque hijo, te aseguro que si lo hago ahora… no te vas a poder sentar en unos meses… ¿eso quieres? — Alex solamente negó con la cabeza, su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras pero cuando hablaba asid de serio, era porque había muchísimos problemas. — Esta bien, buena decisión chico. — dijo el hombre y se fue de vuelta por el camino del que vino.

Alex suspiro fuerte y se quedo acostado en su cama por un buen rato, mirando aquel feo techo de madera que tanto amaba su madre… seguramente si el fuera dueño de esa casa, la decoración seria menos tradicional y obviamente menos de biblioteca de museo.

El tiempo pasaba de lo más lento, como si la arena de los relojes no quisiera bajar, o las manecillas de los relojes nuevos tampoco quisieran caminar. Bueno, nada se podía hacer para evitar al destino, talvez te podías salvar de ser comido por un brazalete de oro, pero no te podías salvar de recibir unos azotes de la mano de tu padre.

Alex supuso que el castigo también incluía el matarlo de hambre, pues ninguno de sus padres se había procurado por preparar la cena u alguna merienda… así que se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina para buscar comida, lo que fuera para saciar su hambre…. No había nada, solo queso, pero con hambre hasta la tierra era como miel. Así que Alex estaba comiendo queso como ratón de callejón hambriento, sin siquiera fijarse en los modales, pero entonces apareció su padre a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — se escucho preguntar a Rick, y Alex dio un brinco de susto que casi lo tira, pero su padre lo agarro en el aire.

— Hola papito. — murmuro con una risita antes de que su padre lo pusiera sobre sus propios pies en el suelo.

— ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué estas haciendo? — exigió saber Rick, Alex noto por su tono que seguía enfadado, en otras ocasiones le hubiera reñido por su falta de cuidado al caminar, pero esta vez no, esta vez ni le importo nada que casi se fuera a caer.

— Tenía hambre. — murmuro Alex, ya le empezaba a doler que su padre fuera tan serio y frío con el.

— Ah, pues… no hemos hecho las compras… pero veo que ya arrasaste con lo quedaba. — señalando las envolturas de queso vacías sobre el suelo, Alex sonrió bajito y se agacho para recogerlas rápidamente, en casa no se permitía la basura y no estaba en una muy buena situación como para no obedecer.

— Hijo, si ya terminaste de… hacer lo que fuera… me gustaría que fuéramos a tu cuarto. — dijo Rick.

— Hum, yo… de hecho… no he terminado de comer papá — dijo Alex con esa sonrisita de traviesillo otra vez, había malentendido las palabras de su padre, no era una petición, era una orden, pero Rick ya estaba muy cansado como para seguir pasando tantas desobediencias juntas en una semana

— Muy bien, entonces... — Y Rick tomo la muñeca de Alex, lo jalo hasta la sala y se sentó en una silla, luego se puso al niño encima de sus rodillas. — Hijo, ya me tienes muy cansado con toda esa actitud… pero te prometo que después de que acabe con tu trasero, te lo vas a pensar muy bien antes de hacerte el listillo conmigo.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— No papá, no… aquí no… vamos a mi cuarto… vamos. — rogaba Alex con terror en su voz, no era la primera zurra que su padre le daba y lo conoció muy bien, primero lo castigaba a base de bien con la ropa puesta y luego lo desnudaría para darle buenos y rápidos azotes. Y en la sala no iba a estar muy cómodo, pues aunque fuera poco probable, alguien podría llegar y mirarlo en esa posición.

Plass

Rick le había dado la palmada más fuerte de todas en el centro del culo y lo puso de pie. — Vamos ya. — le ordeno, y Alex no dudo en salir corriendo escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo caer su trasero en la cama, como una forma infantil de retrasar su destino.

Rick entro hecho una furia a la habitación, pero se calmo apenas ver al adorable chico sentado en su cama, con esa carita de ángel que le hacia parecer del todo inocente, era ahí que recordaba que pese a todo el drama y la acción de los últimos días, Alex era un niño, un niño de 8 años, que todavía no era lo suficientemente maduro para saber lo que hacia… pero para eso el era su padre, el tenia la obligación de enseñarle que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal. Así que suspiro fuerte y se sentó junto a su hijo.

— Alex, sabes que a mi no me gusta hacerte esto… pero hijo, esta vez te lo ganaste con todos los meritos, ¿o es que puedes decirme que ponerte el brazalete de Anubis fue algo bueno?

— Fue un incidente papá, yo no quería, te lo juro. — aseguro Alex.

— Alexander, tu sabes que esto no fue un incidente… tu madre y yo te confiamos el cofre con el brazalete para que lo dejaras en la biblioteca… ¿acaso nos escuchaste decir que lo abrieras? — Rick estaba nuevamente furioso con el chico.

— No. — dijo Alex en apenas un susurro, su padre era un sujeto muy inteligente y siempre encontraba la manera de saber la verdad.

— Entonces no fue un accidente, tu solito tomaste la decisión de abrir ese cofre y ponerte el brazalete… Fue tu elección Alexander… y las malas elecciones tienen consecuencias… no se en que estabas pensando hijo, pero te aseguro que después de lo que te voy a dar… vas a pensar muy bien las cosas la próxima vez. — decía Rick mientras alzaba a Alex de la cama y lo paraba entre medio de sus piernas, le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito por completo de un solo tirón, lo cual echo por tierra la vieja rutina de las zurras.

— Papá, no, te lo juro… me voy a portar muy bien, jamás voy a volver a desobedecerte pero por favor… no me azotes, no. — rogaba Alex con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, no necesitaba ningún brazalete para pronosticar el feo panorama que tenia por delante.

— Y claro que vas a hacer todo eso hijo, y yo me voy a asegurar. — y tras decirlo, Rick empujo al chico sobre su regazo y empezó a dejar caer su mano sin piedad sobre su trasero blanco, cuando acabara con él. Seria de otro color, estaba seguro.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Alexander pensé que estaba claro para ti… pero déjame repetírtelo, tu jamás, jamás vas a volver a tocar nada sin nuestro permiso.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Es mas, no vas a volver a ir con nosotros a ningún lado… te quedaras en casa con una institutriz.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— No, papito,… eso no… me portare bien, me portare bien… pero no me dejen aquí. — rogaba Alex, el estar siempre con sus padres significaba mucho para el, pues amaba a sus padres y su espíritu de aventura también era muy grande como para poder quedarse en casa a estudiar o a perder el tiempo como otro niños de la época.

— No, no quiero escuchar nada Alexander… casi haces que te maten, y ya he perdido toda la confianza que tenia en ti… y hasta que la recuperes, te dejare salir de esta casa…

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Se acabaron los viajes para Alexander Rupert O'Connell, se acabo el ser desobediente, se acabo el hacer travesuras, se acabo este comportamiento jovencito.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

La zurra duro un buen par de minutes, y Alex no hacia mas que llorar y retorcerse en el regazo de su padre, ya no suplicaba ni gritaba… saber que su padre le había perdido la confianza había sido como un disparo a su corazón. Y Rick tampoco se la estaba pasando de maravilla, pues quería dar ya por acabado aquello, pero también sabía que debía ser un buen padre y asegurarse de que Alex aprendiera el gran mensaje.

Como Alex estaba desplomado sobre las rodillas de Rick, el padre lo tomo e la cintura y lo cargo como si no pesara nada, entonces lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y dejo que el chico se abrazar a su pecho y soltara todas las lagrimas y los mocos que quisiera, de todas formas sus camisa de tela blanca ya estaba bastante sucia.

— Papá, perdón… no quería… solo quería… ver el braza… brazalete snif snif, no quise que nada de esto pasara… snif snif, por favor no me odies. — rogaba Alex con el corazón en un puño, Rick lo apretó mas a su pecho y lo meció.

— Esta bien, no te odio Alex… jamás podría… tu y tu madre son lo mas valioso de mi vida. — aseguro Rick, y Alex se giro a verlo con esos hermosos ojos azules parecidos a los de Evelyn, su madre.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto el niño.

— Claro que si pequeño… son lo más valioso en mi vida y ya viste que daría mi vida por ti… Alex no importa que tan travieso y desobediente seas… eso lo heredaste de tu madre… pero yo siempre voy a amarte, y voy a cuidarte hijo…. Aun que para eso tenga que darte unos azotes hasta el día del juicio final. — dijo Rick con un guiño de ojo.

— Papiiiii — grito Alex con horror y se abrazo mas a su pecho, Rick se empezó a reír porque pese a todo Alex era un buen niño, su niño y estaba seguro de que jamás se atrevería a tocar algo tan peligroso como el brazalete de Anubis, pues de hacerlo, se llevaría la peor de las zurras… una que ni la misma plaga de Imhotep podría igualar.

Alex iba a estar castigado un buen tiempo, lejos de las aventuras y las momias, pero al menos el mundo esta a salvo de las criaturas… otra vez.

_* ¿Saben que? Este relato lo tengo en mi mente desde los ocho años, pero jamás lo había escrito… hasta ahora, diez años después me atrevo a rendir este tributo a mi película favorita de todos los tiempos, espero que les guste tanto como a mí... es corta, pero tomen en cuenta que la escribi tras ver por 500th vez la pelicula y ademas es mi primer fic de una peli._

_Porfavor Review!_


End file.
